1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring device for monitoring a display device, the display device displaying desired values that are prescribed by a desired value stipulation device.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, the abovementioned display devices are present in motor vehicles to display the position of an automatic transmission and thus to inform the driver of the current operating mode of the transmission. The driver can determine before driving off, the direction in which the motor vehicle will move after a brake device has been released. If, for example, the reverse gear is displayed instead of a forward gear, the driver will expect that the motor vehicle will move in a rearward direction after the brake is released, although it will move forward. This can result in injury or damage to persons or objects located in front of the motor vehicle. At present, no monitoring devices are known that ensure complete monitoring of a display device.